Recreational boating has earned a well-deserved spot of the list of favorite pastimes of countless people. The ability to get outside and enjoy warm weather, sunshine, and water make all kinds of boating truly enjoyable. Many people turn to the use of a kayak to get out on the water especially when fishing, or just exploring local waterways and lakes when camping. While a kayak is relatively easy to get in and out of when it is near shore or a dock, it is almost impossible to do so when out in the middle of a body of water. The kayaker may want to take a cooling dip, need to stretch his or her legs or back, retrieve something that fell out of the kayak, or even to stand and cast while fishing. Whatever the reason, getting back in without filling the kayak with water is almost impossible. Accordingly, there exists a need for a means by which a user can exit and enter a kayak in the middle of a body of water without the problems as described above. The use of the kayak stabilizing device provides kayakers the ability to easily exit their kayak in the middle of a body of water and climb back in just as easily.